


Evie Frye  vs xenia

by Ovrlralex



Series: European  division [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Evie has her hands full as kyra picked a harder opponent.





	1. Chapter 1

Evie enters a boxing stance with her thumbs up and and then enters a half Mauy thai stance with just her hands up,xenia chuckled as kyra giggled and kisses xenia in the cheek as xenia moves into a stance.

Evie slowly licked the left side of her lip slowly as the bell rang,evie and xenia stood ready to fight,evie's left leg shook,either with,excitement,fear or leg problem,evie Frye looks xenia who sized evie up and grrins.

Evie and xenia lock up,evie know xenia would win this power game but tries to wear her down with some lock ups,she fries to get xenia to be cocky and arrogant so she can take full advantage of her ego,xenia takes the lock to the corner,xenia smiles and sees no ref and begins to runs her forearm on the eyes of evie.

Evie hissed in pain but struggled holding her hand and struggled to hold on to the right hand,xenia backs away and offers a free shot and evie relaxes her fingers,breathing slowly ,xenia grin as she offers her a shot at her chin.

Evie uses her strength and delivered and hard punch to the chin of xenia who turned her head and turns back with a smile on her face and knees the gut of evie and lands and elbow hard on the neck and drags by the hair and slams her face on the turn buckle and puts her in the corner and drives some back elbows to the neck and face of evie.

Xenia lifts evie up for prepares for a suplex but stalls it as she walked around evie squirmed out of concern and fear as the blood rushed to her head,moving her legs to keep her awake,evie waits for the xenia to end the torture.

Xenia however kept walk around with evie and holds her with one arm, and xenia jumped a bit and plays her with a suplex,causing a surge of pain in the back,evie let out a moan.

Evie turned to a smirking kyra who laughed at evie's agony,evie growls but xenia lifts her pu and rams a elbow to the gut and lifts her up for a gut buster,coughing in pain evie kicked her feet on on the mat and xenia lifts her up and clubs the gut again.

Xenia then applies aside headlock, wrenching on the neck as evie struggled to break free,evie speed hasn't been as she wanted to be ever since putting on a few pounds on her hips,thighs and buttocks as it it jiggles while evie struggles lifting up xenia's arms while tapping her feet on the mat.

Not a ounce of fat was in her belly but a bit of it on the arms,she sports some red pants and a black sports bra.

Evie,after a few attempts trips xenia on her back with a judo hip toss and rolls backs ward and gets up with a stance, ready to fight,she slowly licked her lips and cracks her neck.

"Sexy,I'm looking forward to seeing you in action."Kyra said with a wide grin on her face,evie smiled as did xeina but then both women lock up and evie goes around and applies a hammerlock and xenia smack her shoulder as she felt pain in it.

Xenia moves and both women enter a tie up,but evie's strength as a little off as she was taken to to the ropes as,evie struggled to moves xenia away but xenia moved away,swaying with a swagger,a points at her and beckons her to bring it.

Evie smirked and nodded and xenia moves left and goes for a punch but evie moved and goes for a spin kick to xenia's chin,making her stagger and evie hits a few chops and drops kicks the knee as xenia buckled,evie smiled and chops the knee,bringing her to one knee.

Evie puts her turns up in a boxing stance and delivers some boxing punches and went to Stright brawling, delivering strikes and hits some knew strikes to the gut.

Evie goes to the corner and run back to xenia with a side kick to the temple as xenia lays on her back,groins in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Evie grabs hold of the legs and applies a inverted standing sharpshooter while xenia's back was on the mat,evie felt her plan worked as xenia was getting cocky.

Evie smashes down the legs of xenia and applies some pressure on the legs while xenia grunts in pain,xenia kicks her right hand and deliver a well placed opening hand uppercut.

Evie fails off her feet and on her back,giving xeina time to get up,xenia showed a eager look and applies a bear hug,but evie slams her palms in the ears,causing xenia to let go.

Evie looking smug goes to the top turn buckle to prepare for a missile dropkick but kyra gets involved in front of the ref and nails evie in the left shin that she had problems with,causing her to drop on the mat.

The ref disqualifies xeina even though xeina was laughing as she turns around and sees kyra attacking kyra.

"Oh kyra,quite the naughty girl aren't we,but then again,its about putting the title around you and roxana's waist,so I'll bite."Xeina said as she orders kyra to put kyra in a full Nelson and xenia delivers some strikes to the knee. While evie struggles.

Appearing like a snake,maria comes in with a ponderest look,thinking if who to weaken."Taking out kyra,kassandra's 2nd big gun,leave evie to possible injury or target xeina to save lilla time to get her title back around her waist,Hmmmmmm."Maria thinks to herself while chewing mint bubblegum 

Maria takes off her t shirt,as she sports a brown and white sports bra and tights and un tiles her hair bands, letting her hair down and slowly stalks kyra and xeina who backed away and offer evie to her. 

Maria walks to evie and offers a hand, and evie grins ,clasping it."You may need help,I may be your enemy but I'm your ally for now,evie."Maria said.

"Not a bad ideal,but I got my eye on you."evie said and maria shrugs and looks at kyra andxeina who chuckled.

"Good,no sign of cowardice in you maria,I like that,I like you,i want to go first with you now in this to new tag team match."Kyra said.

Maria grins"Not a problem."


End file.
